monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Demon Lord/@comment-38413939-20190204151702/@comment-10429980-20190205143158
1. People do change Pollux, sometimes very quickly, that doesn't mean the person they were before is "dead." The settings has made it clear many times that the soul, consciousness, the real personality (unfettered by what repressed them as a human), etc. remain when monsterized. It may be hard to believe given how different several of the Fallen Maidens ended up, but that just goes to show how repressed and untrue to themselves they were when they were human. In some of them though the changes were more minimal, Merse for instance is easily seen as the same person she was before, just without the hangups about being a woman that came from her fears of becoming like her abusive mother. She even is still a trainer of fighters. 2. World Guide 2 is Saphirette's character as she is the in-universe author. The book is filled with little asides, observations, etc. from her. There is also the bio explaining her past, her accomplishments, etc. http://monstergirlsredux.com/viewtopic.php?f=12&t=1225 3. Did you play the game through to its end? If you did then I'm surprised you came away with such an impression. We get a fairly good idea of her history, what she believed defined her as a person, how she was before she became a hero, etc. The cursed sword transformation is one good example, as its one where we see how she behaves after the initial lust craze wears off, where the boy outright notes she has become the Eris he knew from the orphanage again. Eris even notes toward the end of the game that she is not worried about becoming a monster, as the various transformation fantasies have shown her that ultimately she will still be herself. 5. What's your point about the honey bees? Of course they wanted to take him, for many monsters such behavior is the only way they can get a mate, and its only after they prove via sex and pleasure that they mean no harm that they can have a more normal relationship. For many monsters assaulting humans is also a vestige of the former era's settings that they cannot fully control, and they have to make the best of it until their love can show through. 6. Certainly, but one could also argue that Order-aligned humans aren't in a position to judge what is best for them, given their worldview is based on lies. Monsters seem much less forceful regarding monsterization when the human doesn't regard them as evil things to be destroyed. From what we've seen humans without such prejudices regard monsterization as a positive thing, and regularly volunteer for it (the inari mikos, the snake god cult, the human followers of Bastet, and various other such societies that are stated to exist). And of course, its not like humans had a choice to become the shackled beings they are in the current MGE world. As one human scholar quoted by Runya argues, becoming an incubus/hero can be seen as returning to what humans were supposed to be before the shackles were forced upon them. Monsterization has a similar effect for women in general. For a comparison, monsters (especially the radical faction) may see refusal to monsterize or become an incubus as the equivalent of a human in a small cage refusing to leave the cage (and refuse to believe the cage is even there) despite the fact that staying in it will forever impede their development and cause them to die much sooner. So is it right to leave them in the cage, or drag them out? Such a thing can be debated endlessly, but monsters clearly regard dragging them out as being the better option. 7. In the previous age mamono mana worked quite differently, sure succubi collected essence from many men but they also often killed them in the process. Thanks to how mamono mana works now, having a loving relationship and focusing on one man is the best way to feed and empower both herself and the man, as well as to get the tastiest meals and have the happiest life for them both. A lack of love and devotion keeps those benefits from being fully realized. Actually, in nature the whole females mating with many males (in the species that practice such things) is as I understand it more about increasing the chance that its the strongest/best/smartest male that ends up fertilizing her. Multiple males don't increase the chances of fertilization any more than multiple matings with one male would (indeed one of the main goals of the extra males is to remove the sperm of previous suitors and increase the chance that their sperm fertilizes her, they have a vested interest that they and only they father the babies). But since monsters groom their man into becoming the best male for them anyway, such sperm competition would be meaningless. Also, if monsters formed harems of men then it could lead to more fighting for men, and those monsters that are easily capable of charming scores of men would cause many more monsters to be without men. The reverse doesn't happen because in the current MGE world most men are not seeking monsters as wives.